megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Protagonist (Persona 5)
Protagonist (Persona 5) What is his hair color is it black other people said it's brown. It seems the hair color is black for Protagonist (Persona 5) similar to Vincent Brooks --Cococrash11 (talk) 20:38, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Voice Actor Considering it was Jun Fukuyama who showed up and acted as the phantom during Night of the Phantom, would it be safe to add him as the protagonist Japanese voice actor?--JupiterKnight (talk) 03:00, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :No, let's not assume anything. There's no harm in waiting until more information is available. Alex IDV (talk) 05:57, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :Wait, where was it confirmed that's who voiced him during NotP? I've been seening this get thrown around a lot, and I'm just really curious. 06:44, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :Not literally, actually. However, his voice in the event is extremely similar to Lelouch Lamperouge in Code Geass who is voiced by Jun Fukuyama. Even so, it is not confirmed that he will be the Japanese voice actor for the protagonist. :Mr. Empty (talk) 07:57, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Height His wiki page states he's 5'9". Are there any sources on that? i haven't seen anything? while there's room for artistic liscence, the poster showing his Persona implies that he's 5'5" if you follow the height lines? :Then you may want to check your measurements. There's been one image referenced on here with the height chart extended. I've measured using a compass and pixel-by-pixel according to that chart in the original image and the top of his hair is barely breaking the 5'9" mark. Great Mara (talk) 15:20, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Question I see that the wiki lists him as representing the Fool arcana. I'm just wondering: is there a source confirming this? If not then should it be removed until there is confirmation? Simply as a means to avoid potentially false information. 19:41, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, his Arcana is confirmed. At the part of the trailer where the characters visit the armor shop, the status screen says: "Protagonist - The Fool". G.A.S.A (talk) 19:49, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :Dam'n... I was hoping they'd change things up and make him the Devil Arcana... Considering Arsene is a thief, it'd make sense to me.Smashman0 (talk) 19:44, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Joker (Persona 5) Is there any relevant trivia information about Joker (Persona 5) for Protagonist (Persona 5). Since there were 2 person who use the name Joker for bad while he's the first person that use the name Joker for good. --Cococrash11 (talk) 06:09, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :Atlus JP seems to advocate that the Heist is there to "punish the evildoing adults" which to me sounds intentionally barefaced/shameless. I feel that their cause may turn out horribly wrong (possible plot twist) as hinted in the 4th trailer which is similar to the Joker in Innocent Sin, so it's best for us to avoid defining the morality/ethics of their actions. -- Inpursuit (talk) 06:18, May 7, 2016 (UTC) The Phantom It seems the Japanese Persona 5 Website at May 5, 2016 The Phantom refers to Protagonist (Persona 5) while The Phantoms refer to the Phantom Thieves of Hearts in Persona 5. --Cococrash11 (talk) 22:30, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Akira Kurusu's Lines Why did you put quotes from Lavenza instead of actual lines spoken by Akira? Since Akira speaks lines, it would have been good to post actual lines spoken by him on the Wiki page instead of relying on references by other characters. 18:51, June 10, 2017 (UTC)Vittorio Pugliese :I agree. We should have the quotes from the actual protagonists, not other characters about the protagonist's situation, as their opening quote. People are used to the opening quote being spoken by the actual character. Same goes for P3 protagonist. —AlexShepherd ツ 19:40, June 10, 2017 (UTC) I don't agree at all Protagonist (Persona 3) and Protagonist (Persona 5) had an actual line in the personality sections it's more than acceptable. They are Silent Protagonist the whole point of other characters quoting it is precisely because they are Silent. Doing that in the Opening defeats the whole purpose. We know they talk in the personality sections and Protagonist (Persona 5) even talks with Arsene in the Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers sections. --Cococrash11 (talk) 05:27, June 11, 2017 (UTC) :Just because they don't have a lot of vocal lines, it means we must choose a quote from another one about them? That's flimsy logic. And they still have lines in text and dialog options, say things in battle, and P5 protagonist speaks in cutscenes. And they both speak a lot in the manga/anime/movie/spin-offs. Also, I still think it's confusing to have a quote from another character in the opening section, since many will read their opening quote as the protagonist, only to realize it's from Lavenza. Also, just because a quote by someone else is chosen, it does not communicate that they are silent protagonists. —AlexShepherd ツ 14:10, June 11, 2017 (UTC) If it's with talking characters that doesn't make sense. But with Silent Protagonist it's fine it's not just Protagonist (Persona 3) and Protagonist (Persona 5) other Silent Protagonists are like that. --Cococrash11 (talk) 19:00, June 11, 2017 (UTC) :Your argument is poor. The protagonists of P3 and P5 do talk sometimes, and "silent protagonist" is a bit subjective. It still doesn't mean their opening quote needs to be from someone else entirely (since it makes it more confusing), and having their opening quote from another does not necessarily convey the idea that they are silent protagonists. —AlexShepherd ツ 19:20, June 11, 2017 (UTC) :The Boy with Earring, Minato Arisato and Yu Narukami never spoke in their main games, but Akira Kurusu does, so I think we should post his actual lines instead of references from Lavenza. I agree with AlexShepard. :Also TVTropes doesn't count Akira Kurusu, Sorey from Tales of Zestiria (but Ludger counts), Snake from MGSV and Maximillian from Dark Cloud 2 (But Toan counts) as Heroic Mimes (If you look on the Persona 5 page on TVTropes you won't find "Heroic Mime", while you will find that trope in P4 and P3) : 11:56, June 12, 2017 (UTC)Vittorio Pugliese Yosuke, Naoto, Makoto, and other characters act as the Protagonists mouth so they move the plot forward it's like that. Besides the Opening quotes fit them more perfectly then any quotes spoken by them vocally. Their vocal quotes are limited compared to other talking characters and numerous good choices. Flynn's Opening Quote is similar even though he doesn't talk in the Main game but in the sequel he does there's no need to keep making Protagonist (Persona 5)'s Opening Quote vocal. You do know he doesn't have many vocal quotes that's because he's a Silent Protagonist. We know he talks in Persona 5 that's why it's mention in the personality sections. His vocal quotes fits at the personality section not at the opening. Soery, and Maximilian isn't a Silent Protagonist while Ludger and Toan are. Solid Snake used to be a Silent Protagonist while Punished "Venom" Snake is just The Quiet One. Also Protagonist (Persona 5) is a Heroic Mime in TVTropes I check it everyday. It's because of people like you that people almost assumed he isn't a Silent Protagonist and that's why it's necessary for people to be reminded that Protagonist (Persona 5) is one. --Cococrash11 (talk) 17:49, June 12, 2017 (UTC) :So? You still haven't answered my points: "It still doesn't mean their opening quote needs to be from someone else entirely (since it makes it more confusing), and having their opening quote from another does not necessarily convey the idea that they are silent protagonists." We should move the Lavenza quote to the opening of P5 since it's more relevant there. Right now there's 3 in support of having the opening quote be from the actual protagonist, and 1 against. The Lavenza quote is also waaay too lengthy. —AlexShepherd ツ 17:57, June 12, 2017 (UTC) What 3 it's only you 2 get your facts right. Flynn, Nanashi (Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse), Protagonist (Persona 3) and other Silent Protagonists' Opening quotes have someone's else quotes and it's not confusing you're the only one who find it confusing you shouldn't assume other people will find it confusing. The quotes that you are suggesting is too short and you of all people want short information aren't you they guy who wrote lengthy information but with quotes it's different. --Cococrash11 (talk) 18:19, June 12, 2017 (UTC) :I meant 3 people in support of my stance (me and two IP editors), not 3 characters. If there's other characters with opening quotes from another, I don't care since I'm only into Persona. And the majority of people are going to read that quote and think it's the protagonist saying it at first, which is why it's confusing and we don't want that. I also work with a case-by-case basis and have different standards for opening quotes. —AlexShepherd ツ 22:13, June 12, 2017 (UTC) I only see 2 you and the guy who first wrote Akira Kurusu's Lines. No they won't, they will understand with other Silent Protagonists the basis and standards that work well with other series then your basis and standards there's is no need to make the Persona (Series) the only one different. --Cococrash11 (talk) 22:20, June 12, 2017 (UTC) :"We will take this country!" isn't much of a quote nor does it have any grand significance either in contrast to what Lavenza says. However... I do agree with Alex in that if the protagonist does say something that should be the quote... but only if it has a good amount of words and actually has some weight in it. The same way that P3MC's quote shouldn't just be "That's how people are." since it doesn't have a lot of context into it to outright none. Which is why Yu does have a quote because he had a lengthy sentence (but it shouldn't be from the anime, imo). :"If there's other characters with opening quotes from another, I don't care since I'm only into Persona." :I see... and besides, people won't be confused because at the base of the quote it says who said the quote. Crok425 (talk) 23:04, June 12, 2017 (UTC) It's not a big deal if only the Persona protagonists have a quote by them. Also, Akira's "We will take this country!" quote is epic as hell (imo) and it shows his determination and strong-will. Still, we have 4 people agreeing that the quote should be from the protagonist. Again, we can move the Lavenza quote down to the P5 section. It's a win-win. —AlexShepherd ツ 23:08, June 12, 2017 (UTC)